1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-20774 discloses a connector with a housing that has cavities for receiving terminal fittings connected to end parts of wires. A one-piece seal is arranged on a rear surface side of the housing and has seal holes at positions communicating with the cavities. A holder is arranged on a rear surface of the seal and has through holes at positions communicating with the seal holes. A wire cover is arranged to cover the wires pulled out from a rear surface of the holder. The terminal fittings are inserted through the through holes and the seal holes and into the cavities of the housing. The wire is maintained in the seal hole in a liquid-tight manner and is disposed loosely in the through hole when the terminal fitting is inserted properly into the cavity.
Further, the wire cover is guided and held on the housing by fitting rear and front guides on the wire cover into front and rear guide grooves on the housing.
The wire cover can be configured to be supported rotatably between an open position and a closed position with respect to the housing and covers the wires at the closed position. Such a rotational wire cover could have a cover-side rotation center on the wire cover and a housing-side rotation center on the housing. The wire cover then could be rotated toward the closed position while the cover-side rotation center is supported on the housing-side rotation center. However, if the housing-side rotation center and a holder are adjacent to each other on the rear surface of the seal, a clearance is provided between the housing-side rotation center and the holder and the connector may be enlarged by that much.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to prevent the enlargement of a connector.